Holy Shit Indeed
by xoxo-67
Summary: Marty finally asks out Buffy, but her response is not what everyone is expecting Based on the promo of season 2 episode 7


Authors Note/ Alright so this is based off of the Season 2 episode 7 promo. Because Marty finally ask Buffy out but she doesn't look happy, and that episode doesn't sair till next month so it'll be a while tull we figure out her reaction and why. But since I'm guessing she isn't gonna say yes, I'm writing a fanfiction that could possibly explain her weird reaction and have a happy ending that probably won't happen in the show because Disney sucks.

.

"We're great together"

"Because we're not a couple"

"I don't want it to be fake, I want it to be real. Is that a possibility ?"

Buffy stared at Marty in shocked silence. When he had invited her out on a run she'd imagined it going in a number of ways, all of which ended in them laughing over a basket of baby taters and trying to see who could eat the most in thirty seconds.

Marty officially asking her out had not been in any number of scenarios she had going up in her head on the way here.

She stood frozen, mouth slightly agape and brain running at a thousand miles per hour yet not coming up with a single thought other than

 _Holy shit_

"You still in there ?" Marty chuckled awkwardly as he shuffled his feet and a slight blush crept up his cheeks

"I-I um I don't know what to say" Buffy inwardly scolded herself for becoming a stuttering teenage girl with butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes Marty, I would love to go on a date with you! Would be acceptable." Marty gave a nervous lopsided smile.

"Marty..I don't think that's a good idea. We're friends, really good friends and I don't wanna ruin that." Buffy felt a huge wave of guilt pass through her at the pained face that overcame the doe eyed boy at her words.

"Just friends ? We've done nothing but flirt since we met." Marty looked generally upset and confused. "What part of any of our conversations have seemed like us being just friends."

"I-I don't know what to say"Buffy couldn't say anything to defend her decision, nor could she deny his s.

"Yeah, me either" He looked hurt, and shocked, and seriously disappointed

Buffy remembered how happy he had been when she first caught up to him, he had been in a strangely giddy mood.

She decided just then that she did not like sad Marty, especially not when she was the one causing it.

"Marty, I'm really sor -"

"Don't worry about it" He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly "I should get going, see you around."

Before she could even think about stopping him, his headphones were plugged in and he was halfway off the bridge, running at a speed that was just short of being a full blown sprint.

 _Holy shit_

* * *

 **Spoon.15 minutes. emergency**.

Already there. What kind've emergency

 **Extra Large Chocolate Malt Milkshake**

 _Holy Shit_

Holy Shit indeed.

* * *

Buffy made the fifteen minute trek to the Spoon a seven minute one and she took off at full speed towards the cafe.

Bursting through the doors she almost let out a sigh of relief to see Cyrus sitting at their booth with a large bucket of baby taters, a medium vanilla milkshake and her extra large chocolate.

"Hey! what's up ? Extra Large? You never eat fatty foods during sports season. Let alone a extra large!" Cyrus immediately started questioning her as soon as she slid into her side of the booth.

Ignoring his questions, Buffy opted instead to take a huge slurp of her milkshake "Where's Andi ?"

"On her way, she was creating in the Andi shack and didn't reply until about two minutes before you walked in" Cyrus tried to get straight to the point "Are we waiting for her ?"

"No, I need to talk about this." Buffy shoved about five baby taters down her throat, taking another gulp of her milkshake before continuing

So she was a stress eater ? So what ?

"What happened ? Did you get kicked off the team ? Is the captain still being a jerk ?"

"No - well, no I'm not off the team and yes the captains still a jerk - but that's not what this is about" She was fidgeting relentlessly with her fingers, a nervous habit she'd had for years

Cyrus reached across the table and took hold of her hand "Buffy, whatever it is you can tell me, you know you can."

She smiled at him, grateful for a friend who was always exactly where she needed him - waiting for her with a basket of baby taters and a milkshake.

She and Cyrus had grown closer in the past few weeks, this secret -his secret- was the first thing the two had ever shared that Andi didn't know of.

She knew the only reason Andi didn't know was because it would be awkward to tell your bestfriend that not only were you gay, you were crushing on their boyfriend. But part of her liked to think that she was just the one person Cyrus trusted enough to tell.

"Marty asked me to be his girlfriend, or maybe he was just asking me on a date, I don't know but it was definitely one of the two!" She blurted it all out in one giant breath so fast that if Cyrus weren't such a nervous wreck himself ninety-five percent of the time and weren't accustomed to the language, he would've missed it.

She shoved another handful of baby taters down her throat and Cyrus sat, frozen with his eyebrows raised.

He was expecting a lot of things, that was not one of them.

"I'm gonna go order another basket of baby taters." He said slightly dazed as Buffy went for yet another handful of the delicious taters.

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded in agreement, totally understanding his dilemma.

"So, what exactly happened ?" By the time Cyrus returned to the table he had successful shaken off his initial shock.

Though he guessed Buffy hadn't, if the way she was slurping down her milkshake was to tell anything.

She'd already finished the baby taters.

He set down the extra large basket of taters and the caramel milkshake he'd ordered for Andi as soon as their perky friend entered the cafe.

"Hey g-"

"Marty asked me out!"

Andi took a few seconds of shock, freezing in her tracks a few feet away from their table before sliding into the compartment with Cyrus and staring at Buffy with a dazed face.

He couldn't blame her, the topic of Marty Jackson had been a frequent area of discussion these last few weeks.

Andi and Cyrus wanted desperately for them to get together, though they always figured they would have to come up with some elaborate scheme since neither of the two seemed to be keen on making the first official move.

"So what exactly happened?" Cyrus questioned again, too anxious to wait for Andi to get over the shock.

Buffy quickly gulped down the sip of Cyrus's vanilla milkshake she had stolen, after finishing 3/4ths of hers.

She never liked the bottom, too much malt, not enough chocolate

"Well..."

*******************************************  
 _  
Buffy was sitting at her desk, finishing up some particularly rough algebra homework when her homework playlist was interrupted with a call._

"Hello ?" she put the call on speaker, not bothering to look at the caller and trying to finish up her last few problems instead.

"What's up."

A slow smile made way to her lips as she recognized the voice on the other end. Setting down her pencil she took the phone off speaker and pressed it close to her ear .

"finishing up some algebra homework, what about you ?"

"I was gonna go for a run, wanna join ?"

"The pier in 20 ?"

"I'll be there in 10."

"I'm there already"

He let out a breathy chuckle "see you in 20"

"mhm" She let out a incoherent mumble before hanging up the phone and practically bounding towards her closet

She scolded herself when she spent the next five minutes sorting through her various running clothes to find the one set Marty had complimented the week before.

Throwing on a random set and a pair of tennis shoes, she quickly filled up a water bottle, shooting a text to her dad and practically sprinting out the door.

After almost sprinting to the lake she managed to slow herself to a casual stroll as she neared the pier.

"I beat you" Buffy couldn't help the butterflies that incased her stomach when Marty's eye caught hers and his face lit up.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanted to let you feel somewhat confident before I out run you." She smiled teasingly at him.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled taking a step closer to her

"We doing this or what ?" She took a chug of her water bottle to distract her from his close proximity

"Let's go!" He took off without warning and she gasped before sprinting after him.

They took a lap around the lake, 3.5 miles. Though it was less of them running and more of them just walking and laughing.

Ending right back up where they started they prepared to take another lap, pausing for a quick break because they had actually ran the last mile and a half.

"I had a lot of fun the other day, at the arcade, thanks for inviting me" He smiled as she stretched

"No problem, it would've been awkward being a third wheel so I figured why not ?" She smiled at him

Not her usual teasingly challenging smirk she usually threw his way, but a real, genuinely happy smile that made his heart clench.

Happy as he was at her smile, he couldn't help but be a little bothered by her words.

"Yeah but, there wasn't any other reason you invited me ?"

"Well I wasn't just using you to stop the awkwardness, it was fun hanging out too." She scrunched up her eyebrows in a confused way that he found absolutely adorable

This wasn't something they talked about, they joked and laughed and teased, but this seemed to be going way too far into feelings territory than she was comfortable with.

"We were great together"

...

* * *

"Wait, I thought you liked Marty! He asked you out, why are you rejecting him !?" Andi asked frantically

"I do like Marty, but I like the flirty banter we have, being in a relationship would change all that. It would only end badly" Buffy sighed

"So what ? You think he's just gonna stick around for flirty banter for the rest of eternity." Andi exclaimed

Buffy glared at her "You're not being very supportive!"

"Sorry, I just really think this is a mistake. You and Marty are good for eachother!"

Buffy turned to Cyrus, pleading for his help. "Say something !"

"I agree with Andi, but I also see where you're coming from Buffy. But you do realize that after today, there will be no more flirty banter." Cyrus popped a tater into his mouth

"What ?" Buffy's eyebrows scrunched up

"Guys don't take rejection easily, exceptionally guys like Marty who's probably never been rejected before" Her best friend gave her a sympathetic smile "You've basically taken his confidence and shrunk it down to the size of a shriveled up raisen."

"So he's just never gonna speak to me again ?"Buffy remarked

 _That is the single most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He's not just gonna stop talking to me. Sure it'll be awkward but we'll get through it._

...Right ?

* * *

The next day Buffy walked into school feeling refreshed. After a 5 hour movie marathon marathon with a lot of ice cream, and hardly any attention being paid to the movies, she was back to her usual self.

Not nervous, not scared, and nothing short of over confident.

"Hey! Do you wanna go to The Spoon after school ? Baby taters are 15 cents a piece, we can finally see once and for all who the ultimate tater eater is" She chuckled and knocked her shoulders against Marty's playfully.

She figured she would have to be the one to break the inevitable ice between them, she caught him on his way to first period and strolled along with him through the halls.

He looked at her weirdly and gave her a 'seriously' look.

"So we're gonna pretend like yesterday just didn't happen ?" He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, looking at her out the corner of his eye

"We don't have to talk about it, and it doesn't have to be awkward between us either. We can just forget it ever happened and go back to being us" She smiled, lightly knocking shoulders with him again.

He scooted away from her, leaving a good few feet of distance between them that was slowly growing bigger as other kids pushed past.

They walked on in silence for a while until they reached the stairwell to the second floor. His class was upstairs, hers was just across the hall from the stairs.

"Here's the thing" he turned to her as they came to a stop "There is no us, I'm Marty, and you're Buffy, but there is no us. I can't pretend that yesterday didn't happen because it did. I don't regret what I said. And I can't just get over what you said."

With that being said he made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time and leaving her staring at him not knowing exactly what to say.

When he was about half way up he turned to her "I can't make it after school. I'll see you around Buffy."

He was up the stairs and through the door leading to the second floor hallway before she could say

 _Holy Shit._

* * *

Three days.

Marty hadn't talked to her in three days.

This was getting ridiculous.

So she rejected him ? It's not like she didn't feel the same way. Her heart ran a thousand times a second whenever she so much as glanced at him.

He had to know that.

Right?

Even if he didn't, come on. How can you be mad at someone else for not being into you.

It wasn't fair.

After another day of being successfully ignored by someone who at this time last week, would've spent the entire day laughing and challenging her to ridiculous bets, she decided to take action and waited patiently (not) outside of school for him to finish his student council meeting.

dork

Marty walked out of the school with two other guys who were on either side of him, laughing at some joke he'd just told.

One of the guys spotted her up ahead and signaled to the other before they said their goodbyes and headed off in a different direction.

They knew enough to know if they didn't excuse themselves, Marty would get so caught up in his flirting with Buffy he'd forget they were even there.

Marty glanced up at her, sighed, and reluctantly made his way to her. Knowing there was no way he was getting out of this talk (lecture) Buffy had prepared.

As soon as he was within hearing distance of her Buffy started on her talk (lecture).

"You know what's not fair ? You refusing to talk to me. I think we're better off the way we are. I like the way we are. Being in a relationship would just screw that up. But it's not fair for you to just completely cut me off. I didn't do anything wrong ! " She let out a gasp of air. Preparing to continue but she was stopped .

"Didn't do anything wrong?" He shook his head and let out a disbelieving chuckle.

"I didn't" She exclaimed "I'm not obligated to like you!" She decided to ignore the fact that she did like him.

 _A lot_

"No. You're not. You're not obligated to like anyone and it's not your fault if they like you and you don't feel the same way" He nodded his head in agreement.

She scrunched up her eyebrows and gaped at him "Uh.. I-I don't -" She stammered out.

She was very confused. One minute he's arguing and the next he seems to be wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

Once again he stopped her before she could forma a sentence. Taking a step closer he continued "But it is your fault if you lead someone on. If you meet a guy at a party,start hanging out with him and flirt with him every chance you get. If you do nothing but show that you are interested in him. Then reject him when he does officially ask you out. That is your fault"

He was so close she had to bend her neck back to see him face now. She stood there dumbfounded as she processed what he had said. "excuse me ? I do _not_ flirt!"

He let out a airless chuckle "Ask anyone who has ever seen us within a 10 foot distance Buffy. We flirt. Have been for months now, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I like you, alot. More than I should actually, and if you don't feel the same way that's fine. But don't pretend it's all in my head."

She let out an annoyed huff because _damn it_ she wanted to deny what he was saying. Curse him to hell for blaming her for his feelings. But the warmth that filled her body when he said he liked her wouldn't allow her too.

"Look, can we please just forget this whole thing and go back to normal?" she almost begged.

Her week had been so unbelievably boring she was about to go crazy.

"I can't. Trust me it's not because I don't want to, but when I'm around you. I'm falling for you. If you don't feel the same way that's fine, but I'm not gonna stick around just to keep getting rejected and never get over you. I think about you enough already without having you around everyday." Marty let out a slightly relieved sigh as he got that all off his chest

Holy shit

A car honked in the background, and Buffy was suddenly aware of the world around her. She'd drowned everything else out as he gave his speech and she didn't know what to do now.

"That's my ride. I'll see you around." He gave her a tight, forced smile before making his way to the car

Buffy stayed rooted right there where he had left her. Stunned, shocked, and replaying every last word he'd just said.

 _Holy shit_

* * *

"That is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard ." Andi gushed as she loaded a big bowl full of three different flavors of icecream.

Mint chocolate chip for Buffy, Vanilla for Cyrus, and Rocky Road for herself.

Carefully dividing the icecream into three different sections she began putting the selected toppings on the respectable sides.

"No! It is not! it's the most self centered, douchiest thing that's ever been said!" Buffy proclaimed grabbing a spoon and dipping into her ice cream

Andi said a pointed look her way and she sighed "Ok, it's like the sweetest thing anyone's ever said and I would never expect something like that from Marty ever. But if it's so sweet, why do I feel so bad?" She groaned hopping off the counter and making her way to the couch.

Andi was right behind her with the ice cream bowl in hand. They got themselves situated under the blanket, leaving enough space for Cyrus to get in.

They turned on Netflix and began firing up Stranger Things 2 when Cyrus came hurling in.

"I'm here !I'm here !" He threw off his jacket and jumped in next to Andi. The bowl coming to rest on her lap as she turned down the volume so that it was more background music than a actual dialogue.

"Fill me in." Cyrus said between a mouthful of Carmel and Vanilla.

"Ok, so I was waiting after school for Marty and.."

* * *

"Take our advice Buff, it's scary but it'll be worth it"

Buffy smiled at Cyrus's final departing words as he made his way up the steps to his house hours later

She had been given a thorough lecture on why her and Marty were perfect for eachother over a huge bowl of icecream for the last 3 hours.

She loved her friends and she knew they were right. But she would much rather prefer it if she could just rewind time, and stay trapped in the days where her and Marty shamelessly flirts all throughout the school day, went for a jog at the lake, grabbed some food at The Spoon, then did some homework and hung out at one of their houses till it got late.

Those were good days.

Lost in thought as she walked, her mind unable to stop thinking about his dimple, and his hair, and his smile, and his ego, and his ey-

 _Oh god make it stop._

She was so lost in her thoughts about Marty, she walked straight passed her house and didn't stop until she her arm was being yanked.

"BUFFY!" Marty's voice was calling to her as she came down to the real world

"Are you so dependent on ignoring me you won't go to your own house ?" He seemed to notice her dazed expression and raised his eyebrows.

"what?" she was still slightly confused

"I was waiting for you, on your porch, for like an hour now." Marty sighed

"Why didn't you call ?"

"I was in such a hurry to get here I forgot my phone on my charger, and I didn't wanna leave incase you showed up." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground

"Oh, why are you here ?" She started nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she waited breathlessly for his response

"I came to apologize originally" She looked up at him, confused she wanted to ask what he was on about but got the feeling he wasn't done

"I shouldn't have blamed you for leading me on, that was wrong, I was sitting at home and I thought, maybe you didn't realized what you were doing, maybe you just always thought we were friends." He ran a hand through his hair, making it even more dishevelled than it already was

"But then when on the way here, I thought, no way. there's no way. Because we had that race thing, but you didn't wanna race because you didn't wanna ruin what we have, but you're friends with other guys on the team and you race them all the time. And there's no way you haven't been flirting. I've seen you around other people. There's A big difference."

He took a breath and took a step closer. "So then I thought I would come here to tell you off again. For leading me on, for making me like you, because I literally think about you all the time. and it's all your fault for being so...you."

"I-" She started, her face was beet red by now because he was so close, and he just said he always thought about her and-

 _Holy Shit_

"I'm not finished" He stopped her and took a step closer " So I sat here, I sat her in your porch for half an hour upset and confused because why would you do that to me ? You always seemed so happy with our banter, and I thought about where you could possibly be, You don't have any sports or clubs right now. So you were with your friends, probably telling them about what happened at school"

She blushed an even darker shade of red because

 _Holy Shit_

"But why would you need to tell your friends if your not interested. Your a lot of things, but your not mean. You wouldn't go tell your friends about how I'm crazy about you and it's kinda pathetic so you guys can laugh about it. You'd never lead someone on. And even if you wanted to, you're not that good an actor, you'd never be able to be that happy around me without it being genuine"

"And so the only answer here is, you like-" He was abruptly cut off because at that moment Buffy reached her hands behind his neck, brought his lips to hers and effectively shut him up.

 _Holy shit_

His hands found her waist and pulled her impossibly closer, tongue sliding against hers before taking it into his own mouth and sucking and-

 _Holy Fucking Shit_

Her knes trembled and he tightened his grip on he waist , pushing her back against the cold stone of her home as her nails dug crescents into his shoulders

His tongue swirled with hers and she was completely at his mercy as he pushed and teased her.

He bit at her lip and she let out a sexy little whimper and he back arched into him, he let out a deep growl and pushed her back against the stone

 _Holy shit_

Their lips moved in a hungry and passionate rhythm that made her toes curl and her body beg for more-

A throat cleared behind them, and they jumped apart like the other was on fire, turning towards the source of the intruder, all the blood drained from Marty's face as he turned to see Mr . Driscoll watching them.

"H-hi sir" Marty stammered out

"Dad i can explain! "

"I'm going inside, for your sake i hope you're gone when i get back. " he glared at Marty and went swiftly into the house

Marty turned to Buffy with a look of absolute fear on his face.

He'd been to Buffy's house plenty of time, but her dad always seemed to be at work, if it weren't for the second bedroom that had obviously been being used, he would've seriously thout she was living on her own.

"relax, he's like the sweetest guy ever! " she smiled nervously

Marty scoffed "sure"

"So um,-"

Marty cut her off with a kiss " I really like you" He buried his face in her neck as the scent of her shampoo and body wash rushed to him

"I really like you too"

Suddenly his arms we wrapped tight around her waist as he shouted in glee and twirled her around "I knew it !"

"Put me down! " She exclaimed half heartedly and laughing

"I gotta go, text you later ok ?"He gave he one last, thorough goodbye kiss before setting her down and practically skipping towards his house.

 _Holy shit_

Holy shit indeed.

 **Authors Note/ Ok so this is not what I intended. She was supposed to go to his house instead of him showing up at hers and she was supposed to have the big speech. But I started typing and this is what came out. This is just my idea of what could happen next episode, (Obviously the kissing stuff won't happen and the dialogue will be much more vague because as I said. Disney Sucks)**

P.S just so you know they are 16 in this story. And if you guys like this I may write more and they will always be 16. Not because I plan on doing anything sexual (don't count on it) but the. just now getting to the seventh grade sounds way too young


End file.
